A Hunters' Tome
by Kenji Omega
Summary: A tale about a Guardian and his ghost. When instincts, patience and a bit of luck pay off the best thing a Hunter can do is adapt.
1. Chapter 1

A short fan fiction for Destiny:

A Hunter's Tome

The heads up display on my H_LD Starwinder blinked twice, followed by an update on my current bounty. My ghost absently hummed a tune I recognized from the music art history archives, Paint It Black by Rolling Stones. I adjust the range finder on my Icebreaker; I felt this weapon was apropos considering the temperature had drops to a brisk negative ten degrees Celsius at any given moment in this beautiful Russian landscape. Dead Orbit had an open bounty on a Fallen Archon Devil; the details were sketchy at best considering the limited sources on the target. The Fallen, who fell into Dead Orbit's sights, was named Scourge, by more than a few guardians. Dead Orbits bounty was strictly a bag and tag, bonuses available for trophy items, house banners, docking rings, and salvageable weapon parts.

My HUD finished its update and a heavily corrupted video played. The scenes that I could make out were not pretty; Archon Slayer supported by a Servitor and at least two platoons of Dreks, nasty bastards. Where there are Dreks there are sure to be Shanks; the equivalent to hunting dogs just not as intelligent.

My four days of rations have been nearly depleted and I still have seen no signs of any Fallen, let alone this menace to what remains of civilization. I consider moving to an alternate location. I bring up the topography model of this sector; I was currently camped out on a craggy ridge overlooking an abandoned research facility at the edge of a six mile lake. The surface of the lake looked blacker than space.

The Fallen had raided every known and a few unknown facilities east of this location. I was playing a hunch, the Fallen left no stone unturned, if they were looking for something they would be here. It was just a matter of when. I tried tapping into the communications satellite but the storm was playing havoc with coms. My lovely ghost had wandered off further down the ridge, muttering about human's incapacity for proper cartography. I check the rangefinder again on my rifle. Even though Icebreaker fires solar rounds and has an internal heating, some habits die hard; you can never be too safe when hunting a mark. My main squeeze sits propped against the nearby rock, an arm's length away, a heavily modified Dead Orbit auto rifle. Void rounds, extended magazine, and my favorite modification kinetic amplification. The more I shoot the harder she hits, I nicknamed her the Purple People Eater.

As I scan the corridor once more, a secondary bounty scrolls across my HUD, I archive it immediately. No distractions, I warn myself. I need to focus on my prey Dead Orbit has many Hunters in its resources I am sure someone will pick it up, if not I will be happy to snatch up a few more glimmer. The sun is beginning to peek over the distant crags, referred to as the Urea's Maw and still no sign of my quarry. I am beginning to feel as if my luck has run out, when my radar goes crazy with activity.

A transport vessel drops into canyon entrance a few kilometers from the research facility its heavy canons scan 180 degree arcs in the front and rear as the drop bay opens up. Dreks and Shanks fall at controlled rates from the side of the ship like a swarm of armored hornets. The Servitor follow cloaked in their active shields and psionic links, which allows them to override even the Dreks natural instincts to retreat and regroup. A pair of revenant captains followed the Servitor out of the crew bay and down to the surface.

The Shanks fan out in groups of three, sniffing around the edge of their drops zone looking for signs of life. The Dreks begin forming up in their squads as the two Revenants flank the Servitor. I could hear the ships engines picking up as it readying to depart, just a basic raid group wouldn't be worth much as far as bounties went. I resigned myself to take them down and see if any of the other guilds were in the market for salvage. When a hulk of a Fallen dropped from the crew bay at a reckless speed, I could feel the impact of it's landing at my perch high above the canyon floor

This creature was a nightmare; each one of its four arms was nearly fifty centimeters in diameter, and it brandished a flak cannon that promised only pain and death. I waited almost four days for a glimpse at certain death. Dead Orbit's twenty-five thousand glimmer bounty was a bit low for the target I had in my sights. If I made it out of this alive we would have to discuss a combat bonus based on sheer size alone. This Archon has had a few upgrades, none of which I am too thrilled about either.

I scan the platoon as they march towards the facility, they were playing it cautious; after a few ambushes from other guardians the Fallen houses began randomizing their drop zones. Fallen had little respect for guardians in the beginning, now there's a healthy bit of caution on their side where we are concerned. I am kicking myself for not contacting my network for standby assistance; in case there is a prolonged fire fight.

The wind is picking up in the canyon, I wait for the column of Dreks to get closer, a rounds flight time to target could mean the difference between killing a target, and just pissing it off. I prefer the former and calculate my wind speed. I say a small thank you for the Revenants lack of fashion sense. If you are going to wear a cloak, it at the very least should be functional and not offer your enemy an advantage.

The wind speed peaks at four knots, this canyon is a wind tunnel and can play havoc with bullet travel. I wait for the optimal angle on target, the least amount of adjustments needed means for a faster shot. I am going for shock value, if I take down the main threat the others won't be so hard to deal with in the long run. I go over the battle plan in my head: Archon Devil, Servitor then the Revenants; if I can take down two of the three targets swiftly the Dreks and Shanks should be a walk on the moon.

The platoon is in range. I calm my thoughts and zero in on the bounty. My pulse is racing with anticipation, Icebreaker screams in my head to start the party. What the heck I knock three times. Before the rounds are half way to target, I drop Icebreaker and snatch up PPE, shifting my position away from my initial shot. I blink step halfway down the canyon wall to my next location, launching trip mine grenades in the midst of the Dreks. One poor creature doesn't react in time; the grenade embeds in its chests and arms. The unfortunate target's comrades attempt to scatter as the trip mine ignites. The blast takes a few Shanks and Dreks that couldn't find cover in a cloud of sulfurous fire and haze. The other mines effectively cutoff part of the platoon from advancing on my position. Purple People Eater spits void death at my next target tearing into the Servitor's glowing ring; we; my ghost and I that is, have collectively called the Eye of the Beholder.

The Servitor begins to crack as the barrage destroys its shield and protective shell. With nowhere to run or hide the Servitor overrides its escorts natural instincts and forces them from cover to fire on my position You have to love one's self- preservation overriding another's. The two escorts open up with a hail of line rifle fire on my position. The Dreks beyond my trip mines are scaling the canyon wall opposite me, most likely looking for a perch to fire down on me. I blind fire over my shoulder as I creep closer to the research facility.

A Dreks pops over the ledge a few feet in front of me; I greet him with a Hunter's kiss to the chest. The poor soul clutches at the hilt that protrudes from his breastbone and stumbles back over the edge. It lands near another mine setting of another teeth rattling explosion and sends more clouds of dust and viscera into the air. I peek over the edge outcropping and pick off Dreks that are still climbing the far canyon wall, it's like shooting ducks in a pond. The Revenants fire furiously through the smoke and dust, in my general direction; as I pick off small packs of Shanks that have made it up the wall. I leap onto a Shank that has risen further from the wall. It drops a few feet from my added weight; I fire a close grouping of void rounds into its shell before blinking across the canyon to the other landing. The dust is starting to settle and the Fallen are starting to regroup. The groan of the Servitor in its strange language told me it's really pissed off and out for blood.

I check my radar thirty-five targets left standing. I race to my next stash before the raid party can draw a bead on my location. The Revenant pair regrouped its remaining squads as the Servitor hovered over the downed Archon. The Archon Devil roared to life, loose stones scrambled from the canyon wall in response to the raging outburst. The servitor quickly connected tendrils of control to the devil, its massive face masked cracked at the point where the rounds smashed through the now dead lens. Somehow the other five glowing lens seemed to flare even brighter.

I knew they wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, but I wasn't a one trick pony either. It was time for this raid party to meet the party crasher.

Many of the Hunters I know prefer to go for the big bang where heavy weapons are concerned. Not me, give me a machine gun any day. I introduce them to my latest addition, Joy and Pain. At seven rounds a second, this little party favor is seven minutes of heaven. I unleash a torrent of hot metal death on the Servitor. It's shield couldn't with stand the barrage, within a few seconds of the firestorm the two Revenants it had leashed to its will crumbled before the might of my machine gun fury The Servitor's shields destroyed cracked and bled internal light as it ripped apart in a concussive explosion that shook the canyon walls..

The upgraded devil pummeled the canyon wall with its flak cannon, tearing chunks out of my cover with each blast. The devils cannon tore chunk after chunk of solid stone from my now dwindling cover. I knew I didn't have long before I was completely exposed. My machine gun now completely overheated would take a more time than I had to reset its cool down protocols. I had a few options each of which were a gamble at best, but that's the life of a Hunter. We live on the fringes and take chances most guardians wouldn't dare. I steel myself and begin focusing on building my inner light, a power bestowed upon Guardians by the Traveler.

I have one chance at this it's a last ditch effort, it might buy me enough time to reset Joy and Pain. If not I am prepared for a tactical retreat, Lilith; my ghost, has left my ship in close orbit. Live to hunt another day, my own personal mantra.

Overhead I hear the familiar crack of a Titan class jump ship and the boom of an object breaking the sound barrier. I have mixed feeling about what will happen next. Just as predicted a Striker classed Titan slams into the canyon floor a few feet from my quarry. The ground ripples and bucks the Archon from its footing. This is my chance; I ignite my side arm in pure solar energy and leap from my cover. My first shot hits the Archon center mass, the second shot inches from the first, my third shot punches through the Archon's torso.

I land between the Archon and the Titan Striker; Hurt Locker V is his call sign, I recognize him from Dead Orbit's top bounty hunter roster He is a prime contender for the number one spot if I wasn't already sitting comfortably in that position.. The Archon Devil remains on its feet, I snap PPE into my grasp now that its auto-reload function has finished and squeeze of a few more rounds into the smoldering hole in the devils chest. To cap things off I embed my dagger in its cracked helmet, with a resounding thud and watch as the light fades from the remaining glowing lenses.

I turn to the newcomer; Hurt Locker V crosses his arms and requests an open voice link. I already know what he will suggest, and I am feeling a bit generous. I open the link, awaiting thee tirade to ensue. "I tracked that drop ship's vapor trail here, and thought you might need a hand." Hurt Locker V says matter-of-factly. "But I can see you have everything under control. By the way what kind of facility is this?" I honestly didn't know as I gazed over my shoulder. I could have been sitting on a waste disposal facility, the ancestors were a bit careless eons ago on how they recycled their toxic materials. "To be honest I don't know."

Hurt Locker V shakes his head and chuckles. He is probably thinking the same thing I am. "Well…" he pauses and looks around as if there were an audience. "I hate to be the Greedy Gus of the bunch .but do you think I can get a few glimmer for my part here? It's totally up to you." I walk over to the target. I take tissue samples, DNA markers, its house banner and my personal trophy the Archon's mask.

After uploading the image files of the Archon Devil to Dead Orbit's servers with my ID serials, I ping my ghost. Lilith has been surprisingly absent this entire time. Normally our expeditions are filled with words of cautions or dry criticism from the self-aware AI. She is further into the canyon near the research facility. I turn to the Hurt Locker V, he can't see me smiling but I know he can hear it in my voice. "I have what I came for. You are welcome to salvage the rest." I gather the tools of my trade and summon my ship from its orbit. I don't know how long before the Archon will be missed by his house and they send in reinforcements but I hope Hurt has cleared out the salvage before then. I think he's a bit brash for my taste but he is gun with a gun and has proven himself many times on the front lines.

As I finish loading my haul onto the Raven's Feather, Lilith drops a coded message on my HUD, it's marked urgent. Lilith has hacked the ancient site's systems and according to the files a relic code named Game Changer rests beneath the waters of that black lake. The facility is a catacomb of tunnels and laboratories. At the very least a week's worth of exploration just for the first level.

I archive the find and inform Lilith to return to the ship; we are gonna need some supplies. There is no telling what we will find in those hallways but I would like to prepare for a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Tower, last bastion of human civilization." Lilith announced in her most cheerful voice. "I will be returning to the Traveler…" I laughed slightly at the matter-of-fact announcement. "What is so funny?" Lilith asked with a hint of annoyance. I wondered if AI could actually be annoyed, but shook the thought from my head. "Nothing my friend," I lied. "I just thought of something humorous." The way she announced the status of the human plight was so nonchalant, it made me wonder if Lilith understood how weak our grasp was on this world.

"Lilith, I will be a few hours with Dead Orbits leaders. I will have them transfer funds to the vault, so we can refuel and restock on supplies." Lilith hummed as she floated off towards the star sized white sphere on the horizon. The Traveler looked like a second moon had crashed to the earth and a city had sprung up around its impact.

Dead Orbit HQ was busier than normal, this could mean trouble. I push my way through the masses milling about at the entrance. The Iron Banners are at it again challenging any and all to join their ranks, a bunch of sadist in my opinion. They are more concerned with might and hierarchy amongst the guardians than they are about driving back the encroaching darkness. I avoid eye contact with this month's recruiter, Havan Ri'atal. Havan has a nasty habit of filling the Crucible with green combatants, poorly geared and untested against veteran crucible champions.

"If it isn't Mr. Reckless himself! What brings you back to the civilized world?" The voice sends a chill up my spine. Few things get under my skin, but pompous assholes like the one approaching now; let's just say I wouldn't mind snapping off a round in his kneecap. "You look well I see." He swaggers over arms stretch out wide as if anticipating an embrace. I check my sidearm in it holster. The blowhard pauses and puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa there brother I thought all was forgiven."

The smile on his face is even more irritating than the sound of his voice. "Whatever you are selling I am not buying, Pallas." His face changes from happy to somber in an instant. "Now is that anyway to treat a comrade, brother?" He continues to hold his hands in the air, drawing the attention of the crowd. "Put your hands down or I might actually shoot you. What do you want and how much do I have to buy to make you go away?"

"It's nothing like that, brother. I saw you ID come through for the bounty and wanted to be the first to congratulate you on the great kill. Hopefully you will let me be the first to analyze your footage from the firefight." Pallas enjoys studying the Fallen's battle techniques almost as much as he enjoys selling half- truths. He's not so much a liar as he is notorious for omitting details, crucial details. "Look Pallas, I just came to speak with the leaders and then I am leaving. So spit out whatever scheme you are cooking up and let me give you my answer. No."

Pallas looks dejected. "That hurts brother. I come to you expressing my glad tidings and you think that I am up to something." I know this angle I have seen it before and he always makes me feel like the asshole. "So you don't want to sell me any coordinates to a Hive Enclave, or a Cabal armory that turns out to be a fortified installation. Or maybe you have another brilliant plan to agitate the Awoken Queen with raiding on her borders." His shocked face is unbelievable.

"You wound me deeply." He leans closer. "I will agree that some of my information has been less than complete."

"That's an understatement if there ever was one." People are beginning to linger as they notice Pallas and I, he draws a lot of attention when he is in the tower. It's almost as bad as when Xur shows up, but at least with Xur the stuff he sells doesn't exactly get you killed; well not actively anyways. "Look Pallas it's good to see you and all, but I don't have time for this I need to get going so spit it out already."

Pallas steps inside my comfort zone, he knows how I feel about it and still he does it; some people have no boundaries. "Look, I did want to congratulate you on that bounty. I also wanted to give you a heads up, I feel like I owe you a little." I can see Pallas is scanning the crowd with his eyes, and his swagger has all but faded. "I don't want to sell you anything I actually need a favor from you." This was a new angle. "I'm not buying it. You don't offer anything without getting something in return, so speak up or I am leaving right now."

"I need you to do a little job for me. It isn't like the Fire Rain job last month, which you came out ridiculously richer I might add." His all teeth smile makes me the bile rise in my mouth. "My ship is scarred now because of that job, so you aren't pitching a good line here."

"Okay here is the thing. I know you are going to say no, but just hear me out. I need you to take on an apprentice of sorts, just show her the ropes. She is a bit rusty having been dead for the last sixty years. Things have changed and I was hoping since you aren't really that busy you would help me out."

"Nope, uh-uh, absolutely not going to happen Pallas; and don't give me that we were all green once bull either. I actually have plans and they don't involve babysitting. Find another person to troll today Pallas I am leaving." I try to leave but Pallas cuts me off. "Listen brother, it's actually not for me it's kind of a favor for the Queen. Think of it as payment for raiding on her borders, it was either this or she puts the both of us on the KOS list. Neither of us would enjoy that."

"This is why I don't like doing business with you. First the Cabal Headhunters were after me, and now the Awoken Queen tossing her considerable power around. For what purpose, to refresh some dead guardian on how to survive, I don't buy any of it."

"This isn't just some random guardian, she is Awoken and she was revived from the Vault of Glass.

I think she's and Adept Warlock but I have not had the opportunity to leave the tower and test my theory. You know what that means if she is a Warlock and the Queen wants her trained."

"That means ill tidings for the factions stilling vying for power and control of the new sectors. The Queen's territories are secure, not to mention the House of Wolves she has at her beck and call. I paid my restitutions and I am done." Pallas shrugs. "If it were that easy, if we want access to the Vault we play by her rules. With all of the skirmishes between the guilds, she has been probing for weaknesses. The Queen is patient and calculating, I don't know why she wants this particular Awoken trained by a person of your particular skill set, but I do know it pays well and keeps us from being permanently erased."

I know bad news when I hear it. I dislike dealing with the Queen and her elitist sycophant brother, but a kill on sight list is no laughing matter; especially if that death is permanent. I sighed. "Fine Pallas, but I don't like being shackled to one of the Queen's pets."

"I am not a pet, hunter you would be wise to remember that fact." The velvety voice just out of my peripheral corrects. "The name is Izmiri Adunal, but you can call me Sister Six." I shake my head. I'm off to a great start already "My apologies Sister Six I meant no disrespect." I'm trying to save face here. "None taken hunter, I understand your trepidation quite well. And from what I have observed Pallas has a fairly sketchy reputation amongst the Guardians. The last person he asked teleported immediately back to his ship." I stare at Pallas deciding if I wanted to risk shooting him in the Tower and getting banished. "Now listen here, brother I wanted to come to you first but you weren't here." I try to relax but my fist won't unclench. I have fallen for his ploy once again. It's the one thing about having friends that I do not enjoy; they cause you to drop your guard.

"Sixty-forty or you can find a different person to do it." I storm off towards the Dead Orbit alcove. "Awe come on man you're killing me!" He doesn't know how much I wish I could kill him. "Seventy-thirty, and I am not amused Pallas." I growl as I turn on him. "You made me think the Queen was putting me on a KOS list for past transgressions but instead it didn't matter who you picked for this job. I bet you are the only one going on this KOS list if this doesn't get done. Am I wrong?"

Pallas tries his best sheepish look. "Well you see…" I cut him off. "Eighty-twenty or I will shoot you and drag you back to the Queen, myself."

"Okay deal, geez twist my arm why don't you." I turn on Pallas my malice was as plain as the tattoo in my face. "I don't know why I let you rope me into these things, when all it ever does is brings me unnecessary grief. Pallas I swear if this is another scheme of yours I will make you wish the Traveler had never brought you or me back." I feel the cooling touch of a hand on my shoulder. The Awoken is somehow culling the rage building inside of me.

"It is no scheme I assure you hunter," Sister Six's voice rebounds in my head. "It is Pallas's nature to draw out your talent for Power and Victory, do not turn against your brother. He was wary about asking you because he knew what your reaction would be, do not confirm his fears."

I did not see her lips move but I heard her voice all the same. "Fine, let this be the last time you lie to me Pallas. I mean it." I jab my finger in his chest hard enough to make him take a step back.

"Let's go Sister Six, my plans have changed." I stalk away thoroughly annoyed at the events of the day. The day has barely just begun. I refrain from saying it aloud for fear of challenging the universe, but I think it can't get any worse than it already is.

The leaders of Dead Orbit are locked in a heated discussion as they stare at the holographic map of the sector. Eight zones are glowing black, three are red, six purple, and the rest are white neutral zones ore completely overrun with any number of enemies. Bart the quartermaster for Dead Orbit waves me over to him. "Best avoid kicking the hornet's nest today; the bosses are in a particularly ill mood after losing another sector in the Skirmishes last night. We had ten defectors from the guild after the loss and rumors are spreading that New Monarchy is going to make a massive push for more sanctioned Skirmishes." Bart says in a hushed tone while he cleans a pulse rifle receiver. "I don't have time for squabbles Bart. I am on another bounty just letting the boss know I will be gone for a while." Bart sucks in air like he about to take a dip in cold water. "I hope you have a good reason they want every able bodied guild member ready for Skirmishes just in case."

"Do you know whose name is at the top of that board, Bart?" I point without looking at it. "Mine has been for the past six months. Why you ask, because I am out tagging the bounties. I am out in the muck putting foot to ass for the good of mankind while they bicker over who should run the show after we win. Guess what? We haven't won yet." Bart always allowed to me vent because I brought him trinkets and Engrams I wouldn't use. Where some people sat and talked to the barkeep, my outlet was the trusty weapon smith. He knew how to direct my fury guns and ammo. "By the way you still owe me for those banners. Send a few shotgun and auto rifle synthesizers to _Star Screamer_ II in hangar four and enough rations for two to last a month."

Bart pulled out his data pad, tapped in a few commands and smiled. "Done," Bart said with a wry smile. "I hear tell you took down an Archon Devil with a little help from the kid Hurt Locker V."

"If you call showing up making a mess, and being a timely distraction helping; then yes he was loads of help." I shrug it off because I know where this is heading. "I will say it again he is a hammer when I need a scalpel. He doesn't see the big picture." Bart only nods. "Besides I am already a plus one today with Sister Six over there." Bart stares as if he has never seen an Awoken before. "Oh wow she is gorgeous," Bart wipes his hands off with a greasy rag and rubs his hands through his equally greasy hair. "Introduce me to your new friend."

Bart, the perpetual lady's man saunters over to Sister Six and waits for me to introduce him. His insistent head nodding looked like a lizard performing a mating dance. "Izmiri Adunal. Bart. Bart. Izmiri Adunal, call her Sister Six." Bart mouths thank you, shake my head and walk to the Holo-map table and watch from a distance.

"So…" Bart leans over the weapon table. "You like that one?" Sister Six doesn't look up from the table as she continues to peruse the assorted weapons. "That beauty over there is a favorite if you like to get your hands dirty. Top of the line Scout Rifle, auto print ammo, just under a half a minute for a full clip; and its onboard ballistic computer adjust sighting error to within a millimeter. So it basically can't miss." Bart smiles as Izmiri picks up the rifle, clears the chamber, aims down the sights adjust the digital scope. She shoulders the weapon twice then puts it down and picks up the revolver sitting on the shelf. "Its two ounces over weight lose the scope." Bart scowls at me. "That's the same thing _Mr. Reckless_ over there said are you two messing with me to get the price down?"

"I don't know _Mr. Reckless' _reasoning,but if you installed a ballistic modifier you don't need the scope; the iron sights are adequate. So does she have a name?" Izmiri spun the chamber on the revolver slammed it shut reopened it slammed it shut again with a flick of her wrist. "Well, since you asked, the boys in the Crucible have come to call her a menace to society."

"So she goes by M2S Mk.1 I haven't started production on mass scale as of yet so she is one of a kind."

"You make the adjustment I asked for and I'll take her." Sister Six smiled at Bart with those golden eyes. "Send the bill of sale to her Majesty the Queen." I could almost hear Bart's jaw it the floor when the words registered. I laughed so loud the leaders stopped arguing and stared. Bart stammered for a few seconds trying to regain his suave demeanor. "You know what take the Mark One try it out. Call it a field test and let me know how it feels." Bart grinned slightly; his wheels turning once again. I had to give him credit it was a nice recovery. Before he became a weaponsmith, his Crucible team called him Bounce Back; no matter the pitfalls he found himself in he could always make a comeback look easy. This was a perfect example as to why he was so named. "If you like it, maybe you could relay to the Queen _how_ much you like it?"

Izmiri gives the M2S Mk.1 a once over, shoulders the rifle and aims down the scope. "I'll do you one better. I will field test this one for you, you make the adjustments to the other model and I will buy both. If this one proves useful in the field I will personally requisition a work order for two crates." I could almost see Bart counting the glimmer in his head. "One other thing my rifle needs Void damage and lots of it."

Sister Six deftly attaches the rifle to her hip sling in one motion. "And the next time you want to meet a lady introduce yourself. I'll be in the hangar preparing the ship for departure."

Bart gives me the thumbs up signal as he wanders back into his shop. His Exo Partner R8T5 emerges from the back room flustered as Bart bulls his way in the backroom. I give R8T5 a salute and turn back to the only reason I venture to the Tower, unnecessary politics.

"So you have decided to grace us with your presence once again."

Banebringer stares at me through the flickering light of the Holo-map. The lighting makes the tattoo over his eye shift colors, giving the impression it had come to life. "Listen Banebringer I didn't come back up here to argue or go over the same arguments we've had before." Banebringer is a brute of a man at nearly two meters in height and pushing nearly a hundred and thirty kilos before the armor. He can be intimidating to most people, but I know for all his bluster and boast he wants what good for everyone. His methods are a bit too brash for my taste.

"I am just here to inform the council I have made a discovery and I will be investigating it further."

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" Ramon Vega Dead Orbits oldest member and chief supply officer asks me as he scratches the ever present stubble on his chin. "Maybe a month if I am lucky. But I kind of got roped into a secondary situation of sorts; it won't hinder my progress I hope."

"You have got to be kidding me," Banebringer paces on his side of the table. "At a time like this we are vulnerable and we need solidarity on the council. New Monarchy is threatening to push further into our sector while the FWC is occupied with the Cabal on their end."

"Look as I said before I will not debate over who should rule which territory. Our main objective should be to crush the threat to all life. The Vex, Hive, Cabal and the Fallen all want to see us wiped from existence. While we bicker they grow stronger, read the history of this planet and you will understand before the Traveler arrived that is all our ancestors ever did. We have a chance to change all of that and for once I don't want it to be too late."

"We have lost so much. This place is our final stand. If we don't pull together they will crush us and then they will tear each other apart until only one remains."

"As usual Rigel is correct in his assessment, you all should listen to him." Wolfram-5 spoke from the corner of the room. "As an Exo I do not fear pain, or death. I do however fear assimilation if the Vex win; my consciousness will be erased and all that I am will no longer be mine but a part of the collective. We all know which enemy is the greatest threat, we need to stop them and we need to do it soon." Wolfram-5 returned to his dark corner, his optics were a deeper red than I had seen before.

"So…" Ursula raised her hand to cut me off. "One month Rigel that's all you are getting; then we need you back. No excuses, no bargaining. If I have to come and get you, it won't be pleasant." That sent a chill up my spine. "You have shirked your duties to the council long enough and when you see your brother tell him to get his tail back in here."

That went easier than I thought it would. I send Lilith a message to return to the Tower, and check the status on my ship. Izmiri has already begun flight checks and I am green across the boards. _StarScreamer _is my heavy class ship, built for an eight man crew she handles like cruiser but has the firepower of a marauder class.

The supplies are all loaded, weapon racks full and my new protégé sits in the pilot seat going through my codex. We are going to have to establish some rules about my stuff. Pallas should have known I don't play well with others.

"What would you like to listen to today for our journey?" Lilith's voice is a welcomed relief; a bit of familiarity will make this an easier transition I hope.

"The Ramones, if you have it." Izmiri pipes in before I can speak.

"My ship, my music," I point to the crew chair. "Lilith run some Prodigy and takes us into orbit will you please."

"Where are your manners Rigel. The lady asked first." Lilith chastised. The intro to _I Want to Be Sedated _begins playing over the system. I find the song was fitting in my current mood. "You think you could not crash my ship today Lilith?"

Lilith remained unresponsive. "Well I am gonna catch some rack time wake me when we are about to begin re-entry."

"Will do sir, pleasant dreams," Lilith's melodious voice briefly interrupts the music. It is going to be a long month. I look as the raven haired Awoken continues to rummage through my codex and bob her head to the music. What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
